


A second chance

by Steph2002



Series: Quote inspired fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned 5up, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Minecraft IRL, Nerves, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Sapnap is the best best friend, Second Chances, Weddings, implied Fundy/5up, quote inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph2002/pseuds/Steph2002
Summary: "You belong only to yourself, and you know exactly where you are going."Dream is getting married. Technically it's his second wedding day, but this time, everything truly feels just right.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Quote inspired fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179371
Kudos: 31





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot in a series I'm starting using a list of quotes that I've found from various places. These will probably be mostly DNF fics, but who knows?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And like always, if the CC's ever change their mind about being comfortable with fanfics I will take this down.
> 
> -S

Today was an important day for Dream. Technically, it was the second time he was scheduled to be married, but this time felt so different than the first. With Fundy, no matter how much he told himself that he cared about the man, deep down something always felt a little wrong. A part of him always knew it was never meant to be. But today, the second time he sat in front of a mirror in a fancy outfit ready to walk down the aisle, there was none of that hesitation. There never were any reservations when it came to George, after all. It had just taken the shorter declaring his love six months earlier (in the most dramatic way possible, because that's how they are) for Dream to realize that it was his deep love for George that made him so reserved with Fundy.

Dream looked himself over one more time. Rather than white lace, he had opted for a tuxedo this time. He wore a green tie, and George in his matching tux wore a blue one. It was symbolic of how Dream and George went together. They matched each other perfectly in nearly every way, but maintained their individuality all the same. The blonde couldn't help but smile just thinking about his soon-to-be husband, truly excited to be able to call him _his_ for the rest of their lives.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. A moment later, Sapnap popped his head in smiling widely. Dream knew that despite his initial protest, his best friend wanted him to be happy and really was quite glad that Dream and George were finally getting married. Dream looked over to him as he spoke up saying, "We're about 10 minutes away from the start of the ceremony. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. How are you feeling?"

Dream almost laughed because he knew what Sapnap was really asking: if there was going to be a repeat of the last wedding, with him leaving the other groom confused and heartbroken at the altar. But Dream was sure that wouldn't happen again. If there was nothing else he was sure about, he knew he was born to be at George's side. So he answered honestly, "I'm a bit nervous, but in a good way. I want everything to go perfectly. I just want George to be happy."

The soft smile that caressed Dream's lips as his love's name left them told Sapnap everything he needed to know. He stepped towards Dream, straightening the green tie and looking into his friend's equally green eyes. "I'm happy for you, man. Not everyone gets a second chance to marry who they actually love. I'm glad you did. Now, go get your man. He's waiting for you."

Dream smiled at his oldest friend overcome with emotion. While he wanted this wedding to be as different from his first as possible, he realized there was one thing he wanted to stay the same. Grabbing Sapnap's wrist as he was turning to leave, Dream softly uttered, "Nick. Wait. You're the only brother I have, the only _family_ I have other than Georgie. You should be giving me away."

Although the use of his real name (something the two hadn't done since they were kids on the streets) caught him off guard, Sapnap knew better. He knew now that as close as he and Dream were, this was something Dream needed to do for himself. So instead he shook his head, saying, "No, Dream, I don't think I should."

Dream was a little taken aback by his best friend's answer. He was sure the man he saw as a brother would have been happy to walk him down the aisle. He began to protest, at least wanting an explanation for the response, when Sapnap cut him off. "Clay," he began, which silenced Dream immediately, "I can't give you away because you don't belong to me. You belong only to yourself, and you know exactly where you're going."

Dream took in what Sapnap said, nodding as he understood. He still pulled the other man into a quick hug, whispering a quiet "thank you" as he pulled back. Sapnap only smiled before leaving the room to take his place in the church. And with a final glance in the mirror to make sure he looked perfect, Dream followed out the door, ready to meet the love of his life waiting for him at the end of the aisle.

And later, when Dream held George close during their first dance as a married couple, Dream knew that things happen the way they do for a reason. Without the catalyst of his failed wedding, the two likely never would have found each other, both too stubborn to admit their feelings. And when he spotted a man dressed in pink guide Fundy onto the dance floor, Dream knew he was not the only one who got his second chance at true love. He smiled, finally letting go of the bit of guilt that still followed him when he remembered how broken Fundy looked on that day all those months ago. As the pink-clad man placed a gentle loving kiss on Fundy's forehead, Dream did the same to George, feeling completely and utterly happy. 


End file.
